Somthing Real
by xxpinkpassionxx
Summary: Jake plays The Sims 3 and things get a little interesting.


Jake was at home on a Saturday afternoon , he just bought The Sims 3 game last night , he's been playing religiously since he bought it , he even ignored calls from Ryder and Marley.

Ryder was on his couch and decided to call Marley , she picked up as she walked from her refrigerator " Hey Ryder, still haven't heard from him?" Ryder shook his head but then remembering she couldn't see it " Nope! Seriously I'm beginning to get worried."

Marley sat down on her couch with a diet coke bottle in her hand " Well why don't you go over to his house then."

Ryder shrugged " Yea I guess I will , hey want to come with me? " Marley put her bottle on a coaster " Sure , I've got nothing else to do." Ryder smiled " OK I'll come by and get you." They both said goodbye and Ryder was heading out to his car , a few minutes later he pulled up into Marley's driveway , she looked out her window and saw him then came running to his car and got in the passenger seat " Hey!" Ryder smiled " Hey!"

They finally made it over to Jake's house , his mom's car wasn't home but Jake's truck was , so Ryder guessed everything was OK , they both got out and walked to the door , Ryder got the extra key from under his mat and unlocked the door. Ryder saw that Jake's door to his room was cracked and waved for Marley to follow him.

Ryder walked as quietly as he could towards Jake's door and heard him laughing , he peeked inside and saw him playing on his laptop , Marley peeked too then looked at him , Ryder decided to open the door to his room and just lean against the door and cleared his throat.

Jake jumped then turned and saw Ryder and Marley standing there " Uh hey guys!." Ryder went over to him " Uh hey guys! That's all you have to say I thought someone killed you or something dude! " Jake laughed " Relax man I'm fine."

Marley looked over at what Jake was doing " Jake what in god's name are you playing?"

Jake turned to look at her " The Sims 3 , I got it last night."

Ryder looked over Jake's shoulder " Hey I'm in it ,I look hot!"

Marley rolled her eyes " Well in that case I look hotter and why the hell am I kissing Bree!" Marley got a pillow off Jake's bed and whacked him with it. Jake laughed " OK OK I'll break you guys up if you want?." Marley scoffed " Oh I want." Jake laughed and looked back at Marley " Well too bad so sad , I'm not breaking you guys up."

She grunted then laid on Jake's bed.

Ryder chuckled.

Jake clicked on Ryder's sim and it went to go kiss Jake , Ryder looked over at Jake " Why I am I kissing you?" Jake smiled " Because your my boyfriend in the game."

Marley snickered then folded her arms , Ryder nudged her and then Marley laughed " Ryder and Jake sitting in the tree , k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes Jake with a baby carriage!"

Ryder glared at her " So not funny Rose!"

Marley stuck her tongue out at him and looked at the game again " D'aww you two are so cute! Ohh drama , Kitty is flirting with Jake , Ryder what are you going to do!"

Ryder decided to play along " Oh she better back off my man!"

Jake ended up blushing , Ryder looked over him again " Hey Marley , Bree wants to go on a date with you."

Marley glared at Jake " You better break us up now!"

Jake turned to look at her "Nope! I'm in control Marls."

Ryder laughed " You two would be pretty hot together in real life though."

Marley grunted.

Ryder laughed " Ohh my sim thinks it's not working out and want's to break up."

Jake pouted " You are so not breaking up with me , I put too much effort into that relationship!"

Ryder and Marley laughed.

Jake grunted " Mine wants to break up with you too."

Ryder laughed harder then patted Jake on the shoulder " If that's what they want man you should make it happen."

Jake huffed out " No!"

Marley giggled " Come on why let them be miserable."

Jake turned to look at her " They're not miserable they just need a break."

Ryder shook his head " Dude come on break them up."

Jake sighed then clicked on mean then clicked on break up.

Ryder patted Jake's shoulder " Had to be done man."

Jake clicked on save and quit and waited for the game to shut off.

Marley scrunched up her face " Why'd you quit?"

Jake looked at the both of them " Because the two of you ruined it for me."

Ryder frowned " How did we ruin it for you , dude come on don't get upset at us it's just a game."

Jake mimicked him " Don't get upset at us it's just a game."

Ryder rolled his eyes " Very mature."

Marley stood up " Guys let it go! Lets go to The Lima Bean I want coffee."

Jake went and grabbed his jacket " Fine!" Jake walked out first.

Marley looked at Ryder but Ryder didn't look back.

They made it into the Lima Bean and Ryder and Jake went to pick out a seat while Marley waited in line , they didn't want anything so they finally found a seat and Ryder sat down in front of Jake and just glared at him.

Jake looked at him " Dude I'm sorry I snapped at you ."

Ryder folded his arms " Why did you get so upset over that? "

Jake shrugged " I don't know it was stupid don't worry about it ."

Ryder shook his head " No come on!"

Jake looked around to see if anyone he knew was close by , apparently he's not going to drop this " OK here's the thing I liked my character dating you ."

Ryder smiled " Oh well I guess that's fine I mean it's just a game."

Jake looked down at his hands " No it's not fine , because I did it just for fun then it made me realize I want something real with you and it's all that stupid game's fault."

Before Ryder could answer Marley came with a Blueberry muffin and some Ice coffee " So have you two made up?"

Jake didn't look back at Ryder's face , but Ryder looked at Jake then back to Marley " Yea."

Marley smiled " Great! Oh the new cashier is so cute!"

Jake and Ryder just looked at her , Marley mumbled " I need to hang around more females."

Thirty minutes later all of them got up and went back to Ryder's car , Jake sat in the passengers seat and Marley in the back. Jake was reaching for the air condition the same time Ryder did and the both of them ended up blushing , Jake glanced over at Ryder "S-sorry."

Ryder smiled at him " It's OK."

Ryder dropped Marley home then Ryder pulled up into Jake's driveway and Ryder turned off the engine , Jake looked at him strangely " Why'd you turn your car off?" Ryder licked his lips " Because I want to finish our conversation."

Jake turned to look at him " OK fine!"

Ryder grabbed for Jake's hand " I want to have something real with you too ."

Jake blushed then Ryder leaned in to kiss him and Jake smiled and shut his eyes.

Ryder pulled away then opened his eyes " So?"

Jake grinned " So , Are we like a couple now?"

Ryder caressed Jake's cheek " Yup?"

Jake kissed him then pulled back " Awesome!" 


End file.
